washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
William Lewis
NS Nation Name: Endem Character Name: William Lewis Character Gender: M Character Age: 48 Character Height: 1.69 m ( or 5 feet 6 inches ) Character Weight: 67 kg ( or 147 pounds ) Character Position/Role/Job: Mayor of Denver ( 2007 - 2011 ), U.S Representative of 1st Colorado Congressional District Appearance: ( could not find an image ) short brown hair that shows some grey hair already. A more oval than square chin is covered by a small, yet thick beard, his left arm is marked with signs of operations. He has brown eyes and white skin, his nose is a little bit curved to the left making breathing through the nose harder Character State of Origin: Colorado Character State of Residence: Colorado Character Party Affiliation: Democratic Main Strengths: Charismatic, Incorruptible, Hard Worker Main Weaknesses: Not The Richest Person Around ( I'm pretty sure this can be a weakness ), Takes Things Too Literal, Bad Debater Biography: Born in 1969 on outskirts of Denver to a mid-income family, he spent most of his time as a kid saying in the home. But after the age of 16, he decided something needs to be changed in his life, he decided to go out and travel through the state, going on long treks in the mountains, this nearly killed him but that's going to be addressed later. Meanwhile, he was just enjoying his time finding peace in the wilderness. The lifestyle of travel was cut short at the age 18 by his father's sudden illness that rendered his father bound to the bed, suddenly he became the head of the family and needed to get a job. After a year, he completely abandoned his previous lifestyle accepting the fact he just couldn't keep it for most of his life. In 1988 he develops an interest in politics and in 1989 looking to what was happening in Eastern Europe as he saw everything that was happening there as a victory of Liberalism thus, he adopted this as the ideology would support, along with Centrism. He tried running for some of Denver positions but, he saw little success. Somewhere around this time, he became opposed to war, especially after seeing what was happening in the Former Yugoslavia, he took a very pacifistic stance on the whole idea of war. In 1999 he would be able to get to City Council. In 2003 he was diagnosed with cancer of skin on his left arm, it developed probably due to over-exposure to UV rays back when William traveled through Colorado, fortunately for him, he only needed to get some surgery, but the surgery left some scars on his left hand and arm. In 2007 he would manage to become the next Mayor of Denver but this would be very short as he did not run for re-election in 2011 and decided that it was time for him to move on He tried to run for the 1st Colorado Congressional District on three separate times, in 2012, 2014 and 2016. In 2012 and 2014 he failed to secure a win but, in 2016, using the knowledge from the previous election cycles he managed to secure a victory and finally managed to get into the House of Representatives, representing the 1st Colorado District. He now looks forward to going for re-election in 2018's elections Other Info: yup, he is a Centrist, supporting ideas of Liberalism, simultaneously a Pacifist. ( and a fact that might surprise, no, he is not anti-establishment, I would say it's the other way around for him ), Prolieum provided a list of current major political issues in the US that I am supposed to answer on William's stance on them, in the spoiler below the list will be provided and answers below Gun Rights/Control: To what level civilian firearm ownership should be restricted. Answer: he thinks that things like Open Carry should be controlled, but, William recognises why someone would keep a gun Abortion: To what level the ability to terminate a pregnancy should be restricted, or funded. Answer: doesn't see anything wrong with it Taxes: To what level taxes should be levied based on income, corporate status, and other factors. Answer: Willaim thinks that they are good as they are now Welfare: To what extent the federal government should provide assistance to lower-income persons. Answer: William believes that assistance to lower-income persons should be provided to a person unless said person is using the said welfare to simply not work Sexuality: To what extent sexual minorities should be provided various rights and protections. Answer: William thinks that sexual minorities should be allowed to be able to marry with the same sex and express their sexuality while being protected from discrimination. Religious Liberty: The extent to which the exercise of religion should extend. Answer: William thinks that religious minorities should be allowed to practice their religion and be able to build temples for such practice as well as the ability to spread said religion through the peaceful and non-harmful ways and for people to be allowed to convert from one religion to another Free Speech: The extent to which the freedom of speech should extend. Answer: William thinks that speech and media should not be restricted in any way Criminal Justice: Which policies should be in use in prisons, what level of sentencing should be imposed on various crimes, and what tactics are acceptable for police use. Answer: William thinks that prisons should focus on rehabilitation more than incarceration and punishment alone, he believes that the current system of sentencing is good ( probably mostly due to not having enough education to speak about it ), he believes police should be restricted to non-harmful tactics unless when dealing with aggressive behavior Drugs: Whether marijuana should remain criminally prohibited, and tactics towards restricting the use of 'harder' drugs, or reduce levels of substance abuse. Answer: William thinks that use of drugs should be decriminalized and harm reduction should be employed Environment/Energy: The extent to which regulations should be placed on environmentally harmful practices, and which energy sources the United States should promote or curtail the use of. Answer: William believes the regulations on environmentally harmful practices should be strict to limit the harm on environment, he believes that US should promote the use of renewable sources Foreign Policy: What actions the United States should take in the international arena. To what level military and foreign aid spending should be set. Answer: William believes that US should take mostly, if possible then always, diplomatic action. He believes the military spending is too big while Foreign Aid spending is too small Trade Policy: To what extent the United States should seek to enter free trade agreements, or impose protectionist measures. Answer: William believes US should seek for free trade agreements while setting as little protectionist measures as it is possible Economic: To what extent the government should regulate the economy, versus provide greater leeway to private entities. Answer: William believes that the government should provide greater leeway for private entities while regulating the economy if it serves the purpose of recovering from a recession or a market crash or protecting the enviroment Deficit: To what extent measures should be taken to reduce the annual deficit and acculumated debt burden of the United States. Answer: Willam believes that current measures are enough Education: To what extent the federal government should involve itself in funding and regulating education at various levels. Answer: William believes that federal government should provide funding for public education and regulate it at a level that is currently in place Immigration: To what level the United States should permit the naturalization or influx of foreign persons, what restrictions should be placed on naturalization, and enforcement of those restrictions. Answer: William believes that US should not restrict naturalization and immigration other than identity check and checks for trafficking of illegal goods for the possible immigrant, and it should be enforced by regular police as well border guards Healthcare: To what level the federal government should regulate health insurance providers, fund healthcare plans, or directly provide healthcare coverage. Answer: Willaim believes federal government should provide healthcare coverage directly